thedeepfandomcom-20200215-history
Monumentials
Monumentials is Lemurian for "Mega Big". They are giant Sea-Creatures many times bigger than the Aronnax and are often encountered sleeping. They are distributed around the world. At least 6 or more Monumentals are known to us; the Terror, a Gigantic Sea-Worm, Tartaruga, a Gigantic Electric Ray, a Gigantic Jellyfish, and a Gigantic Pistol Shrimp. The Monumentials can be controlled by the scepter of queen Doreus that is hidden in Lemuria and was crafted 6000 years ago by Zeberus. Alpheus wanted to control the Monumentials to bring Chaos to the world. History List of Monumentals Giant Sea Worm A gigantic sea worm that was assumed to be a long tunnel. It is fairly a bit smaller than most of the Monumentials. It is the first Monumental the Nekton Family discovered, and one of the only 2 that were found in Season 1, the other being Tartaruga. Tartaruga The Tartaruga (Italian and Portuguese for Turtle) is both a moving island but also gigantic turtle, and one of the first Monumentals that the Nekton Family discovered.Animated Series: Season 2, Tartaruga It is one of the only Monumentals that were encountered when awake, though it is possible it was indeed asleep prior to the events of its debut episode. The Kraken The Kraken is a giant octopus that was hidden away under a large gate. It is sealed off behind a gate under a large trench. It can only be open using the Ephemychron, however, it's vast size can be destructive to other objects.Animated Series: Season 2, The Gates One of the first mentions of the Kraken was first discovered from a Painting left inside of the Aronnax inside the study room.Animated Series: Season 1, The Sunken Gallery Alpheus, while on his attempt to find Lemuria, opened a gate with the Ephemychron that he thought was a gate to Lemuria itself but in the process, unleashed the Kraken, while slowly slipping its way outside of the gate to be free. This forced the Nekton family to figure out ways to stop the gates from opening any further. Antaeus was able to stop the gate from opening by changing the puzzle in the Ephemychron, causing the Kraken to return back into it's hiding place. Snapping Shrimp The Snapping Shrimp is a giant Shrimp with just its huge claw showing with that kind of size it'll destroy a ship. It made its debut in the series in Season 3. The Nektons (and the Dark Orca pirates) did, in fact, survive the first snap, but it dealt major damage. It is the fifth Monumental the Nektons have encountered. Electric Ray The Electric Ray is a giant stingray that can use its electricity to open the gate in order to free the Kraken and is also responsible (on accident since it was sleeping) for the growth of an everlasting storm. It is the third monumental the Nekton Family has encountered, debuting in Season 2 and making a second appearance in Season 3. Jelly Fish The Jelly Fish is first seen when the Nektons find its tentacles, not knowing what they are. It makes an appearance in Season 3. References Category:Lemuria Category:Creatures